1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for recognizing a barcode of a deposition mask, and, more particularly, to a barcode recognition apparatus including one or more lamps and a barcode recognition method.
2. Discussion
Conventional barcodes may include a pattern of lines or dots, as well as contain information about a product. The barcode may be attached to the product, formed directly on the product, and/or formed inside the product. The barcode may contain information about the type and history of the product. With the barcode attached to or formed on the product, information about the product may be obtained and the history of the product may be managed. For example, the type, use history, and period of use of a deposition mask may be identified from a barcode formed on the deposition mask used in a deposition process. This enables a deposition mask to be managed and replaced.
Two types of conventional barcodes include a one-dimensional barcode and a two-dimensional barcode. A one-dimensional barcode may include a plurality of bars and display information corresponding to a width of each of the bars. A two-dimensional barcode may display information corresponding to a plurality of dots arranged in a plane.
A barcode recognition apparatus may be used to obtain information from a barcode. The barcode recognition apparatus may identify the shape (or other characteristics) of a barcode, read information from the identified shape of the barcode, and provide the read information to a user.
It is recognized that a conventional barcode attached to or formed on a product may be damaged while the product is being handled. If the barcode is rubbed or contacts a corrosive material when handled, the barcode may be damaged by abrasion or corrosion. Damage done to the barcode may reduce the recognition rate of the barcode. For example, a barcode formed on a deposition mask may be corroded and worn out when the deposition mask is being cleaned, which may result in a reduction in the recognition rate of the barcode. When the recognition rate of the barcode is reduced, a new barcode may be attached to or formed on the deposition mask. In other instances, the deposition mask may be discarded. As such, a process using the deposition mask may be delayed and additional costs may be incurred. This may, in turn, increase the cost of product(s) manufactured utilizing the deposition mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.